An example of an operation management system which models a system by using time-series information about system performance and determines a cause of failure, abnormality and the like of the system by using a generated model is described in PTL 1.
The operation management system described in PTL1 generates a correlation model of a system by determining correlation functions expressing correlations between each pair of a plurality of metrics (performance indexes) on the basis of measurements of the plurality of metrics measured by a plurality of sensors or the like of the system. Then, the operation management system detects destruction of correlations (correlation destruction) by using the generated correlation model to determine a failure cause of the system on the basis of the correlation destruction. This technology for analyzing a state of a system on the basis of correlation destruction is called invariant relation analysis.
In the invariant relation analysis in PTL1, a correlation diagram expressing correlations between metrics in the generated correlation model is drawn on a display region of a display device, and output to an administrator or the like. Then, a correlation for which correlation destruction is detected, and a metric as a candidate for a failure cause are illustrated on the correlation diagram.
FIG. 10 is a diagram illustrating an example of the correlation diagram used in the invariant relation analysis. In FIG. 10, respective nodes indicate metrics, while lines between the metrics indicate correlations. The correction diagram is divided into clusters which are metric groups obtained by tracking the correlations, in other words, metric groups having correlations, and drawn.
As a method for drawing the correlation diagram divided into clusters, for example, a method which determines areas to be allocated to respective clusters on a display region in proportion to the numbers of metrics (sizes of clusters) contained in the respective clusters to divide the display region, is considered.
As a related technology, a technology which allocates images on a display region by setting the display size of an image group exhibiting the i-th highest similarity to an integer multiple of the display size of an image group exhibiting the (i+1)th highest similarity, in a similar image retrieval device, is disclosed in PTL2.